Halfrek
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: based on spoliers I've read! Spike learns how Halfrek became a Vengeance Demon. no real 'ship. r


Title: Halfrek  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Part: one/one  
Summary: BASED ON SPOLIERS I've read for "Doublemeat Palace", "Dead Things", and "Older and Far Away" and itty-bitty mention of the wedding (which I read on cross and stake). Spike learns how Halfrek became a Vengeance Demon. Slight b/s-ness.  
Disclaimer: Not Mine. Joss and Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox... and... basically not me.. I'm not making money... blah, blah and so on.  
Archive: Feel free, just lemme know where it's going.  
Feedback: PLEASE.  
  
Since this is based on spoilers (though most likely not what's gonna happen), if you don't wanna know, just turn back.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Cecily?" Spike approached Halfrek cautiously. He could barely believe it. The love of his life (literally). The reason he let Drusilla turn him that fateful night so many years ago. A vengeance demon.   
  
Halfrek looked down, almost shyly. "I never imagined I'd see you again William. I often heard of William the Bloody and Drusilla. I never thought it was you." She looked up at him and smiled. "Spike now, huh? New look even. It becomes you more than you used to appear."  
  
"I feel like I should be insulted."  
  
"Don't be. And... don't be cross with me. I should like to be friends. You must know I've changed so much from when we last saw each other." She started pacing the room. "When where you turned?"  
  
He looked into her eyes. "The night you told me I was beneath you."  
  
Halfrek took in a sharp breath. "Oh. I..."  
  
"No worries." He smiled. "If I wasn't what I am today... I'd of never met the Slayer and all her little pals."  
  
"Are... are you in love with her?"  
  
"She's a sodding bitch." He huffed.  
  
"So you are?"  
  
"Yeah." Spike sat down on the floor. Halfrek did the same. "What... how did you become..."  
  
"A vengeance demon?" She smiled. "It's a long story..."  
  
"I've got all the bloody time in the world."  
  
Cecily sighed and took a deep breath. "About a month or so after that party, my engagement was announced."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"A friend of my family's. Wendell Jameson. A nice man. Very rich." She smiled. "I've since learned that money isn't everything. I suppose someone should tell Anyanka that. But, as it was, I was very enamoured by him. He seemed to be the same with me.   
  
We were married a year later. Everything seemed so normal. Then I found out that he'd begun to cheat on me with the maids. I fired those I knew he'd..." She looked down. "An old woman had a cottage not far from our estate. She knew quite a bit about magic.   
  
I was hurt. I didn't know in my sheltered life that men did such things to the women they claimed they loved. So I asked her to show me how I could hurt him and his whore. I wanted vengeance." She laughed. "The only thing I could think of was making him and his latest slut bound together for the rest of their lives. The only people they could have sex with was each other. It was wonderful because he grew tired of them after a week or so. D'Hoffryn came to me after I performed the spell. He offered me eternal life. How could I say no? Be young forever. Grant a few broken-hearted women the vengeance they couldn't carry out." She shrugged. "It's a good job. Imagine, William... Spike." She corrected herself. "If I had never rejected you, perhaps we'd of married and we'd be dead now."  
  
"I am dead."  
  
"Really dead."  
  
"I'd of never met Buffy."   
  
"Does she love you?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Don't know. Guess i never will. Things with her are sort of like they were with you." He laughed. "I gave her a bit of my history. You included. She told me I was beneath her."  
  
"I bet she has been." Halfrek laughed.   
  
"That she has... don't tell anyone. She wants to keep it quiet."  
  
"I hope for your sake she comes around... I wouldn't mind, however, casting some vengeance on her if you wanted..."  
  
"I don't want that. Great way to prove to her that I love her." He mumbled. "Leave her and The Lil' Bit alone, okay?"  
  
"You didn't like my game?"  
  
"Not really, Cecily."  
  
"Halfrek." She smiled. "I'm a different person now... I'm a horrible monster who enjoys causing people pain. Cecily died when she married."  
  
"It's a shame. William will always hold a place for her in his heart."  
  
Halfrek leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "Do you think if the Slayer had never come along..."  
  
"If the Slayer had never come along, I'd still be with Dru."  
  
Halfrek sighed sadly, somewhat disappointedly. "I guess we never were meant for each other." She got up. "I'll be at the wedding. I don't suppose you have a date? Sometimes wreaking jealousy can be just as fun as wreaking vengeance."  
  
"No, Luv, I don't have a date. Bloody brilliant idea. If the Slayer does have feelings for me, she'll definitely get huffy at seeing me with you."  
  
"I'll see you then." She kissed him on his lips softly. "Goodbye, Wi- Spike."  
  
"Bye, Halfrek." Spike shut his crypt door as she left. "Goodbye, Cecily."   
  
Be kind, rewind... er... review... keep in mind, I wrote this in like... twenty minutes. :) Thanks! 


End file.
